Captured
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell is captured by the SCP and dubbed SCP-2058, where she meets other SCP's and is subjected to horrible experiments. Will she find a way out?
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

**Summary: **Shell is captured by the SCP and dubbed SCP-2058, where she meets other SCP's and is subjected to horrible experiments. Will she find a way out?

_**Chapter 1**_

"Fuck!" I swore loudly as I tripped hard over a rock, messing up my twisted ankle more. Unfortunately it had to be my right ankle and I couldn't very well hop well on my left leg. The group of armed men that were after me, I heard the call themselves Mobile Task Force Delta-5.

I knew why they were after me. It wasn't long before someone found out about my ability and ratted on me. Right now I was running for my life. And this group seemed dangerous, the most dangerous thing I've encountered since I found out about my ability.

I quickly scrambled up and limped as fast as I could through the forest, panting hard. All of a sudden, the men surrounded me, causing me to halt in my tracks. "Shit..." I swore quietly, trying to look for an escape. To my horror, there wasn't one.

"Stop right there." one man spoke. "You are coming with us."

"Like hell I am!" I shouted and quickly placed my fingers on my temples. The men all dropped their guns and fell to their knees, screaming out in pain. I quickly scrambled up to try and get past them, but then a gunshot rang out and went through my left side all the way. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground, groaning.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this the hard way." the same man spoke as he walked over to me. "But you have chosen so."

"G-go to hell..." I growled, glaring up at the man dangerously.

"Wrong choice of words." The man scoffed and without warning, slammed the butt of his rifle against my temple and causing me to black out from the impact.

When I came to, I felt that I was moving. I groaned softly from the pain in my left side and felt, realizing my hands were bound. I felt at my left side and felt that it was patched up. "Fuck..." I groaned softly and lifted my head as I felt the vehicle stop.

Doors opened and light came into my eyes, making me briefly close my eyes. I blinked a few times to regain my vision. Hands grabbed at me and I was pulled out of the back of the truck I was in, standing me up. I glanced around and saw some sort of building all around me.

"SCP-2058, welcome to the SCP Foundation." The same armed man from before spoke.

_SCP Foundation? And why did he call me SCP-2058? _I thought and pursed my lips as they began leading me into the building. "What is this place? And why did you call me SCP-2058?"

"We currently have 5058 SCP's and you, my dear, make the 2058th one." The man replied with what sounded like a smirk his his voice. "What we do Secure, Contain and Protect monsters and creatures from the humans. You, my dear, are one of them."

"I'm not 'your dear'! It's fucking creepy!" I shouted at him angrily and kicked him in the privates. The man doubled over, holding his family jewels and coughed, groaning in pain. The other armed guards exchanged glances with each other as the man lifted his helmeted gaze to me.

I knew he was glaring at me because of the heavy tension in the atmosphere. Then, without warning, he slapped me hard across the face. My head snapped to the side violently and my cheek immediately began to throb. "Little bitch." He snarled and grabbed something around my neck. It felt like a collar. "It's a good thing you can't use your powers with this little thing on."

I glared at him harshly. "Go fuck yourself."

He raised his hand to hit me again.

"Powell!" a female voice shouted.

The man, Powell, turned his gaze to someone coming up to us. It was a woman who looked in her late thirties, wearing a blouse and skirt and a white lapcoat. Her blonde hair was tied up into a tight bun, revealing her aging face and cold blue eyes. "We're not supposed to be hitting the humanoid SCP's. That's a rule that management made."

Powell scoffed. "Fine." He pushed me towards the woman roughly. "She's all yours."

Powell left while the other guards stayed. "What a dick..." I muttered.

"Forgive Powell for his attitude." the woman spoke, looking at a clipboard in her hand. "He is a bit hostile sometimes."

I snorted when she said hostile. "I think more of a 'dick' would be an appropriate name for him."

The woman made a hand signal to the armed men and they grabbed my arms and dragged me along. As we walked, I heard the intercom come on. _"Welcome to the SCP Foundation, SCP-2058. We hope your stay here is quite comfortable. You will be led to the cell you will be staying in during your time here. Make no attempts to escape or harm any faculty of the Foundation. If you do, you will suffer the consequences." _

I glared at the intercom as it turned off and looked back to the woman. "So you wanna tell me what's with this collar around my neck?"

"The collar was specifically made for you." the woman replied. "Before we captured you, we knew who you were and what you could do with your...magnetic abilities. So we built a collar that weakened your abilities by 99%."

"What exactly do you plan on doing with me?" I growled at her.

"We secure. We contain. We protect." The woman replied, turning to me as we stopped for a brief moment. "And you, SCP-2058, are no different from the others."

I glared at her harshly.

We continued to walk for a few moments before we came to a cell that said _**SCP-2058 **_on the door. The woman slid her card key through and the door opened with a hiss. Once inside, I looked around. The area was pretty decently big, having a large bed, bathroom utilities and a large closet that held white clothes that I guess I would be wearing during my stay here.

"This will be your home from now on SCP-2058."

I gritted my teeth. I was sick of them calling me that! They know my name! I glared at the woman harder than I had before. "Quit calling me that you fucking bitch! I am a person! I have a name! So quit calling me that name as if I'm some _thing_!" I shouted very angrily and spat in her face.

The woman wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her labcoat and gave me a very cold look. Her hand came across the same cheek that Powell had hit, causing my head to snap to the side again. "Watch your mouth, SCP-2058. Or you _will _find your stay here VERY unpleasant."

The armed guards took me out of my restraints and pushed me more into the room, then left and locked the door as they left. I rubbed my cheek tenderly, wincing a bit. I found a mirror on the wall above of the sink and walked over to it to examine my cheek. My cheek was red and swollen, looking like it was already bruising.

I sighed heavily and looked to the shower in the corner of the room. "Might as well..."

I took a nice, long shower. After my shower, I examined my side and my ankle. My ankle actually wasn't too bad and I could put pressure on it. My side was...alright I guess, it hurt like a bitch. I found some rubbing alcohol and bandages in the medicine cabinet and cleaned my side up, wincing a bit. I looked at the clothes, all of them white.

I dressed in long white pants and a long sleeved white shirt and white socks. I was extremely tired. This day was just...fucking crazy and so will the rest of my life be if I don't escape from here. I glanced around the room, seeing a camera in the corner of the room. Doesn't surprise me at all that I was being watched by those assholes. So I flipped the camera off.

After doing that, I made my way over to the bed and laid down on it. It was semi-comfortable at least...

I got comfortable on my good side and closed my eyes. I knew I was going to get shitty sleep, but I couldn't go without sleep. The most I could go without sleep is two days, then my body would crash. "I'll get out of here...and for revenge, I'll let everyone else out in here that is captured. Then they really will wish they were never fucking born."

I soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured**

_**Chapter 2**_

I slowly woke up the next day, very sore. I groaned softly as I lifted my head, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I blinked a few times to regain my vision and sighed when I found myself still in my cell. I was hoping it had just been all a bad dream, but I guess there was no reason to get my hopes up.

I looked at the alarm clock next to me and saw that it was around eight in the morning. "Ugh...too fucking early..." I groaned softly.

I heard footsteps outside my cell and heard the hiss of the door as it opened. I watched with tired eyes as the same woman and at least three guards came in with her. "Let's go SCP-2058, you will be meeting SCP-049 today."

"Oh joy..." I muttered and slowly climbed off my bed and stood up. Two of the guards came over and restrained my hands and feet. I glanced at the other guard that stood by the woman, glaring at him. "Nice to see you again Powell."

Powell seemed a bit tense when I said that. "How the hell-?"

"I could sense it. I'm not a fucking idiot." I mumbled.

"We've wasted enough time, let's go." the woman snapped and the guards pushed me out of the room.

"Not so rough!" I hissed at them, my hazel eyes blazing with fury. The two unnamed guards seemed to tense up a little when their helmeted gaze met with my furious one. Powell scoffed from inside his helmet and grabbed my bicep roughly, dragging me along. "Bastard..." I whispered in a low growl.

"I've been called worse." He said in a smart-ass tone.

His grip was like death on my bicep and was cutting off circulation of blood flow to my arm. As we walked through many halls and past many cells that held the SCP's, we finally reached a cell that held the numbers _**SCP-049. **_There was a picture of SCP-049 next to the door and the picture was a man with human like eyes, wearing a hood over his face and wearing a Plague mask.

The woman slid her card key through the slit and the door opened with a hiss. I was quickly, but cautiously taken out of my restraints, including the collar around my neck. Then, Powell shoved me so hard into the room that I had tripped from the floor and fell to the cold floor. "The hell?!"

The door closed and I was engulfed in darkness. "Damnit..." I swore quietly and stood up, rubbing my injured side. "Hello?" I called out, hoping the SCP in here wouldn't kill me. There was a click and the lights in the room came on one by one. That's when I felt the sensation of someone standing behind me.

I quickly whirled around and immediately found gloved hands around my throat, cutting off my air circulation. I gasped and immediately grabbed the hands around my throat, wheezing a little bit. I glanced up at SCP-049, who was VERY close to me, much to my discomfort. I wasn't comfortable with people, usually men, being so close to me.

SCP-049 wore robes and the Plague mask. I could see his eyes, which were a very vivid, but hard-looking blue. He seemed to be staring down at me intensely, while his hands were tight around my throat. I wheezed and gasped a bit, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"You are not infected." a deep and rich voice came from SCP-049.

"Well, now that you know, could you please let go of my throat?" I said in a strained voice.

He let go of my throat and I immediately sucked in huge lungfuls of air. He circled around me, seeming to be examining me. Then, he walked away from me to the other side of the room. I blinked in confusion and heard the door open as the woman and Powell came in.

"Congratulations, you have survived SCP-049." the woman spoke as I was restrained by cuffs. "Not many people survive his 'cure'."

_Cure? _I thought and realized what she meant. SCP-049 was called the Plague Doctor and his 'cure' could actually kill people. Maybe the ones that are 'infected' are the normal humans...

Powell put the black collar on me and pulled it tight around my neck. "Watch it." I said in a growly, strained voice. He only seemed to sneer at me by just the way his head was turned to me. We left the room with Powell still having a death grip on my bicep, and the same one.

The woman, whose named I learned was Doctor Sanchez, led me, Powell and the guards to what looked like a room prepped for surgery or experimentation. I was taken to a metal table with leather straps on it and Sanchez made me lay down on the metal table. The armed guards took the restraints off my hands and feet and then strapped me to the table.

"It will be a few moments." Sanchez spoke. "Powell, watch her."

Sanchez and the two unnamed guards left while Powell was left to watch me. I sighed and turned my gaze to him. "So, since I'm gonna be seeing you more often than I thought, you wanna show me your face?"

"I suppose it won't hurt..." Powell reached up and with a click, took off his helmet. He was a man in his mid to late twenties, with a strawberry-ish blonde hair and hard-looking green eyes. His skin was slightly pale, but not quite as pale as mine. He had a tattoo on the left side of his neck that said something in another language, Italian it looked like.

"For an asshole, you actually look quite good-looking." I grumbled and turned my gaze away from him.

"I'm surprised you aren't fighting more." He spoke.

I shrugged. _Oh, don't you worry. I'll find a way out and I'll release all the captured SCP's in here. _I thought with a slight mental growl.

Sanchez soon came back and Powell slid his helmet back on. Sanchez had a variety of tools with her, cutting tools. I got a bit tense. "What are those for?"

"This one," she held up a needle filled with a clear liquid. "Is going to knock you out. We can't have you awake while testing."

_Testing?! _"No...don't you fucking dare!" I struggled in my binds, pulling on them to the point where my wrists began to hurt. Powell and the guards came over to hold me down. One guard held my legs down, the other one held my arms down and Powell had one arm over my chest, the other hand holding down my head. "You monsters..." I snarled.

"Correction, you are the monster here SCP-2058 and along with all the others." Sanchez felt my arm for a vein and then slid the needle in, causing me to grit my teeth a bit. It's been a long time since I felt a needle. I glared at her harshly and grunted as she slid the needle out after injecting me with whatever had been in the plunger.

"You aren't gonna get away with this." I growled at her lowly.

"The SCP Foundation has been around for a long time. People agree with what we are doing, we keep them safe. We secure, we contain and we protect."

"Bitch..." I slurred as my vision began to go hazy. "You won't fucking...get away...with...this..."

My eyes closed as I slowly fell into a sedated sleep.

…...

I woke up slowly, being dragged down the hall by my arms. "SCP-2058 is awakening Doctor Sanchez." I heard Powell speak.

The voices were faint, but I could sometimes make out what they were saying. I knew I was still heavily sedated, which is why I felt so sleepy. I heard them say something about putting me in a large room with other SCP's. I was slowly regaining my ability to move on my own, trying to walk myself, but my legs felt like jello.

We stopped and I felt the restraints on my hands and legs be taken away. Then, I was put into a room, where I only fell onto the floor with a thud. I heard the hiss of the door as it closed. "Fuuuuuckkk..." I groaned out, not even wanting to get up.

"You okay kid?" I heard a gruff, male voice ask me.

"Yeahhhhh...just lemme rest for a moment..." I groaned.

"She is still heavily sedated." Another male voice spoke, but it was deeper, smoother and you could definitely tell the person it belonged to wasn't human.

"What gave it away?" I mumbled and finally lifted my head up to look and see who was with me in the room. I saw two very tall males and one shorter male sitting on couches in the room. I blinked more, regaining my vision. "How the hell did you get captured?" I looked at the tall man with no face. He wore the same attire that I did, all three of them did.

"I did not escape in time from them." the tall man replied and I noticed a collar around his neck and the other tall man's neck. I recognized him as Splendorman.

I slowly sat up, blinking tiredly. Goddamn, those were some heavy drugs...

"Guess we should introduce ourselves." I muttered. "Shell, or SCP-2058 as those bastards call me."

Found out that Slender was SCP-2000, Splendor was SCP-2001, and Jeff was SCP-2004. Apparently the black collars Slender and his brothers wore kept their powers at bay, that way they couldn't teleport or use their tendrils or anything. I sighed softly and rubbed my bruised cheek.

"Did somebody hit you...?" Splendor asked me gently as he barely brushed his fingers over my bruised cheek.

"Yeah, a fuckhead named Powell." I muttered. "I swear when I get out of here...he's first on my list of people to die."

"We ALL want to leave this place." Slender nodded in agreement. "We will have the chance soon...I know it..."

I glanced at the security camera in the room and glared at it. We will get out of here...


End file.
